Cameras are commonly used to capture an image of a scene that includes one or more objects. Unfortunately, some of the images are blurred. For example, movement of the camera and/or movement of the objects in the scene during the exposure time of the camera can cause the image to be blurred. Further, if the camera is not properly focused when the image is captured, that image will be blurred.